You Are My Life
by RoxasloverXIII
Summary: Have you ever left someone you truly loved because at the time it felt right? Rochelle Gonzales has. It was 7 years ago that she left Michael Jackson thinking it was better for his career a lot happened since then and she never dreamed of seeing him again
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first MJ story and man am I happy to be writing it. I love Michael so much and I've been trying to think of an idea for a Michael Jackson story for awhile, this kinda just hit me today and it felt like a good idea, so I took the opportunity! Hope you like! :D**

**You Are My Life**

**Prologue**

A single mother named Rochelle, with a seven year old son named Tyler begins to think back over her serious relationship with Michael Jackson. She had been involved with him for about three years when she saw how far his career had blown up and felt she was holding him back. She decided just seven years ago that maybe it'd be better for him to focus on his career. The two then went separate ways with severely broken hearts. The night the woman had left him Michael had planned to propose to her,

A few months after that day, the woman found out she was pregnant. She had picked up the phone to call Michael when she'd seen how busy he'd gotten in the last few months. Again, she began to fear that she'd be in the way of Michael's career and never told him. She began to wonder what exactly Tyler would look like and how much Michael she'd be able to see in his features. The baby was born and looked a lot like Michael; he had his curly black hair and uniquely shaped brown eyes. She felt almost like she was staring at a spitting image of him. She never dreamed of seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Time for chapter one! Just a small bit of info, this chapter does mention some of the stuff from the prologue but I did it because I figured the character would tell you a bit about what happened. For those of you wondering what Michael looks like, he looks like he did during the Bad Era, he will remain this way throughout. The Bad Era is one of my favorite eras but I think Michael looked good no matter when. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Jackson he owns himself! And any music mentioned is also owned by Michael Jackson, not me!**

**You Are My Life**

**Chapter One**

**Rochelle's POV**

I remembered that night clear as day. The look of pain in his eyes the day I'd left him. He had tried to stop me but I just couldn't keep feeling like I was distracting him from his career, he still had plenty left to do in his career and the longer we stayed together the more I'd felt I was holding him back. Leaving Neverland was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done, I was happy to have my son Tyler, he was the best gift I could have ever received after that hard day, and the thought of his bright smiling face just warmed my heart.

"Mommy, mommy look at that star, it's so bright!" He exclaimed suddenly breaking into my train of thought. We were lying out in the grass on an old blanket looking up at the stars; Tyler was so fascinated by the stars.

"It's very beautiful, look at that one!" I exclaimed, pointing to another one that seemed just as bright. We looked at them for a bit longer and then decided to go get some ice cream.

"Can I have chocolate, mommy?" He asked me suddenly once we got in the house.

"Of course." I replied with a smile, getting the ice cream out of the freezer and pulling out two bowls.

I was now thirty-three and a single mom, about ten years ago I had gotten involved with Michael Jackson, the King of Pop, I left him after three years thinking it was better for his career, a few months after that I found out I was carrying his child but I'd never told him. Every day I wondered what to tell Tyler when he asked about his dad. He hadn't asked yet but I knew well he'd get curious eventually, every child does.

After ice cream Tyler went up to bed and I sat down on the couch to watch some T.V. I was just about to turn it off when I heard a short bit of Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' come on and an excited T.V. announcer started talking about a new tour for Michael Jackson. The commercial brought tears to my eyes, he seemed so happy and excited in the clips. He had always been a strong entertainer full of energy. I sighed. I missed him a lot. His warm, tender touch, the sparks that I felt when we kissed, his soft voice, his sweetness, everything about him I missed. I called my best friend Naomi once I found out he was coming to concert here in Miami in a matter of weeks.

"You should go to one of his shows, you know how much fun they are." Naomi told me encouragingly.

"I know and it's been 7 years, I just don't know how I'll feel seeing him again." I told her

"You won't know till you try, girl."

"I know, I know. I'll think about it." I told her, knowing that was all I could really promise her.

"Alright, Rochelle, go get some sleep and I'll see you at work tomorrow." She told me

"Alright, night."

"Night." I said as I heard her hang up. I headed upstairs, turning over the concert in my mind.

I got up early that morning and prepared breakfast for Tyler and me and then we left. I worked as a fashion designer and sold clothes in a small store not too far from my home. It was a nice small little shop and I really loved it. Business was very good, I owned the shop with Naomi. We'd started it just four years ago and it was doing well. I was more in charge of the designs and she was more in charge of the business portion.

"Hey mommy, can you turn this song up? It's one of my favorites by Michael Jackson." Tyler said when he heard Man In the Mirror come on the radio.

"Of course I can, sweetie" I told him, turning the song up slightly. I smiled at the sound of Michael's powerful message coming from the speakers, I really did always love this song.

I smiled more as I heard Tyler sing along to the lyrics, he was very good at understanding lyrics for a 7 year old. It made me smile at the fact that he was so much like Michael, I couldn't picture a better person for him to be like.

**Michael's POV**

For some reason since I'd woken up today I couldn't seem to get Rochelle off my mind. It had been 7 years since we'd broken up and sometimes the knowledge of that still pained my heart. The night she left was supposed to be a very magical night, I had chosen that night to ask her hand in marriage. She had left me that night though thinking it was better for my career, it made me very upset and I started burying myself in my work. I had tried to stop her but she was set on leaving. I really wished I could see her again, just one time. All I needed was just one chance to be able to hold her again.

I missed everything about her, she had been so beautiful. Her eyes had been deep green, her hair was caramel brown, and she had a natural light tan. Her eyes had been so uniquely shaped and she had a lovely smile. I loved how wavy and long her hair was and how natural she applied her makeup. I wondered what she had been up to the past 7 years and if she had found someone yet and more importantly, I wondered if she was happy. I sighed at the memories, there was so much to miss about her.

"MJ, you all set?" Jake called to me snapping me out of my thoughts. Jake was my head of security and a close friend.

"Yes, I'm ready to head out." I replied

"Are you ok, you seem like you've got a lot on your mind" He asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all." I replied with a small smile

"Well ok" He said as we headed out. Jake had started working for me a few years after Rochelle left and I'd never really talked to him about her. I was happy to have him as a friend but it was very hard to talk about her. Once I was in the car my thoughts went back to Rochelle.

**A/N: I know it's a bit short, I'm going to try and make them longer. Hope you liked it though! Ideas are welcome if anyone feels they wanna share any. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Rochelle's POV **

Today seemed to be a much slower day at the shop so Naomi and I had a lot of down time to just sit and talk.

"So have you decided whether you're going to the concert or not?" Naomi asked after a bit.

"I don't know Naomi, I mean I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing him." I said with a sigh, I knew I really wanted to go.

"Like I told you before, I really think you should go. I mean it'd be really fun for you and it might be nice for you to see him again." She said encouragingly

"I know, I know. I just feel so hesitant since it's been so long." I told her _Not to mention unbelievably guilty._ I thought to myself after I'd said that. I hadn't told anybody that Tyler was Michael's son, I just didn't feel it was right to dump my huge secret and guilt on anybody else. If anyone asked I had a story for it.

"I know how much you loved him. I just wish you two had stayed together."

"Naomi, I told you why we broke up…" I said feeling a slight pain in my chest again. It was clear that Naomi had noticed the slight pain.

"I know, I know. I was just saying you two had been a good couple." She said "But um, the tickets are going fast so you'd better hurry if you're gonna go." She finished quickly and then dropped the topic.

It didn't surprise me that Michael's tickets were flying off the shelves, they always did. I thought about the concert for awhile longer before finally deciding to go. I did wanna see him again and it was just a concert, there'd be so many people there he'd never even see me. I smiled at the thought of seeing his beautiful face again. I felt pretty happy after that and if Naomi noticed she didn't say anything.

Once work finished for the day we locked up the shop and went to go and get Tyler. Today was our usual lunch out, we always enjoyed those. Tyler had a huge smile on his face when he saw Naomi he loved going out to lunch with her. She always ended up spoiling him somehow.

"Aunt Naomi!" Tyler said excitedly running to her and giving her a hug. He always called her Aunt because she was like family to him and since I didn't have any siblings he looked at her as his aunt.

"Hey Ty! I almost didn't recognize you because of how much you've grown since I last saw you" She said with a smile

"Aunt Naomi, you just saw me last week! I couldn't have grown that much!" He said laughing

"Maybe it's just because I've missed you so much." She said giving him another hug. I couldn't help but smiled warmly at the two of them. I felt so blessed to have these two wonderful people in my life. I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

Later that night after everything had calmed down I quickly went to buy my tickets for Michael's concert. I'd heard on the way home from our lunch out how fast Michael's tickets were selling out and now that I'd decided I was going I wanted to get my tickets as quickly as possible. Once they were bought I couldn't help but smile. I felt like a teenager all over again. I saw where I was sitting was very decent which made me even happier. The concert was just a few weeks away, it would be a long wait but worth it in the end. I was going to get to see Michael again and doing what he did best nonetheless, that fact made me cheerful for the weeks to come.

**Michael's POV**

Last night had been the opening show and it had been perfect. The crowd cheered loudly and threw roses once it was over. The band had been so full of energy and they were more than prepared for tonight's show. I felt things were going better then in rehearsal and I had done my best to make it as perfect as I could in rehearsal so it made me very happy to see things go so smoothly.

"Way to go MJ, your show last night was amazing!" Jake said with a huge grin

"Thanks Jake, I'm glad it went as smoothly as it did. I was still a little unsure at our last dress rehearsal." I told him quietly, remembering how upset I'd been about things not going as perfect as I'd hoped during that rehearsal.

"I'm sure tonight's show will be just as great. Your performance itself was perfect as well and your vocals seemed very strong."

"Thanks, last night I felt pretty good, the amount of love from the fans and the energy I'd gotten from everyone was amazing it just stimulated all my muscles."

"Glad to hear that. You ready for another powerful night like last night."

"Very ready." I said smiling at the thought of the show.

Jake smiled back then walked away to go talk to his security guards and I went to go relax. There was really only one part of the show I knew would get me just like it always did. That part was when I'd sing "She's Out of My Life" every time I sang that I just broke down because I felt like my break-up with Rochelle was brought into sharp focus at that point. Even though it was hard to sing, I just couldn't bring myself to take it out. The song itself was so well written and my fans loved it. The show also wouldn't feel the same without that number. I sighed to myself.

After tonight's final show in Los Angelis was over we started preparing for our flight to Miami. Miami was the next city on our tour schedule. We'd planned to be there for a week or so, doing at least three shows during that time. We were going to leave early the next morning. There was still so much to do before our flight but I was very excited for some strange reason. It felt almost as if something good was going to happen, I just didn't know what. That thought alone made me smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Rochelle's POV**

The weeks up to the concert flew by extremely quickly. I was excited and weary still. I was currently getting Tyler ready to go to my parents' house for the night.

"Are you excited to see Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked him with a small smile. He was being extremely quiet today and it worried me.

"Yes" He said before falling silent again.

"Tyler…" I said softly "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mommy." He told me, not meeting my eyes.

"Tyler… I know something's bothering you. Please talk to me…." I asked in a soft tone.

He sighed and looked up "It's just…" He bit his lip and looked back down.

"It's just what sweetie…"

"Well… my school is doing this thing… it's a father-son basketball competition where two pairs will go against each other in a small game. My teacher said it was for charity. I really want to do it but… I don't have a daddy." He said, I could see his eyes well up with tears. It pained my heart. He had a father, one who would love him unconditionally and do anything for him. If he'd only known he existed…

My chest tightened at the thought and the sight of how upset Tyler was. I quickly pulled him in my arms to comfort him. This wasn't fair for him. I keep wishing things were easier, that this situation was better. I couldn't help but wonder… had I made a mistake that day?

Tyler buried his face in my shirt to muffle his tears. I rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. We stayed like this for awhile before he calmed down. He looked up at me with glassy dark eyes. "Mommy…" He started

"Yes, baby?" I asked

"Why didn't my daddy love me?" He asked. It was such a heart-breaking question. I didn't know what to say or how to react for a moment. I knew he was going to ask what happened but I hadn't expected him to say it like that.

"Tyler. Listen to me, ok?" I said

He nodded and continued to look at me with his big, dark almond eyes.

"You're daddy loved you very much. Never think he didn't." I told him. "You had one and he was an incredible individual." I ran my fingers through his soft curls in a gentle way. Tyler pulled back from me, his dark eyes still glassy. His lip was still quivering; he seemed to be searching my eyes.

"He did?" He asked in a soft, vulnerable tone.

"Yes, very much" I said. He seemed satisfied with that response and hugged me tightly again. I did what I could to comfort him until he finally relaxed. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to go to the show tonight.

* * *

We'd arrived at my parents' house just minutes ago. I needed my mom's advice at this moment. She was a wise woman and always knew what she was talking about. Iwalked in with Tyler and called out for them.

"In here Rochelle!" My mother's heavy Spanish accent rang from the kitchen. I smiled and led Tyler in the direction of her voice.

"Hello Mother" I said with a smile as we walked in, the moment we got in I saw Tyler run over and give my mother a warm hug. "How are you and dad?"

She smiled and hugged him back before answering my question "I'm wonderful but… your father has been feeling under the weather lately" She said with a sigh.

"Oh. Do you know what it is?" I asked her in a concerned tone.

"Just a fever, nothing too bad" She said with that warm smile of hers.

"Well… alright." I said "Where is he now?"

"He's resting in the bedroom"

"Oh. Well ok." I said

"Can I go watch TV Grandma?" Tyler asked then. She smiled and nodded and he darted out of the kitchen and into the living room. I shook my head in response.

"How've you been, hija?" She asked after another moment.

"I've been alright, I can't complain too much" I said

"Good." She smiled "He's getting big"

"He is" I said, smiling proudly "I remember how tiny he was when we first brought him home." I laughed at the memory and then sighed.

Mother knew then something was bothering me. "What is it dear?" She asked

"He…asked about him today." I told her, looking down.

"Oh. What did you tell him?"

"That his father loved him very much and to never think he wasn't loved" I said with another sigh "Oh mama, you should have heard the heartbreaking way he asked too"

I hadn't told my mother Michael was Tyler's father either, she figured it out by herself. She was a very intelligent woman and there was no fooling her. When I was younger, my mother always knew when I was lying. She could tell by just the way I'd say it or how I'd act when trying to explain. My eyes tended to wander here and there and even if they didn't, mother just had this way of reading people.

"I'm sure. Hija, you know you have to tell him eventually, don't you?" She asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes I know. It's too hard to explain right now, when he gets older, I'll tell him everything." I said

"Well good." She said with a small smile "Don't you have to be going soon?"

"Oh um, yes. I still have to pick up Naomi… if I still want to go."

"Darling, go. You need a nice night out." She said

"I know but after today… I'm not sure I should leave Tyler…."

"He'll be alright, I promise. Go enjoy yourself for once"

"Alright." I walked over to her and hugged her tightly "Thank you mother. I appreciate this."

"Of course dear" She said, hugging me tightly back.

We broke our embrace then and smiled at each other. I told her I'd see her tomorrow and walked out of the kitchen. I hugged Tyler and told him to behave before leaving. I picked up Naomi and we headed to the stadium, both concert high by the time we arrived. It certainly was going to be a good night.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

The show was going amazing tonight! Adrenaline coursed through me, one song after another, I felt like I was flying! The love from the audience was strong and I gave my all into the performance. The moment I dreaded most arrived though and now I had to sing the one song that touched me on such a personal level, I wasn't sure I'd get through it tonight.

I looked at the sudden dark spot in shock, seeing that Siedah had disappeared as planned. The lights darkened so that one lone spotlight shone on me. I stared for a couple of minutes before slowly turning my head into my hand. I felt the tears threatening to come as I started to sing.

_She's Out Of My Life  
She's Out Of My Life  
And I Don't Know Whether To Laugh Or Cry  
I Don't Know Whether To Live Or Die  
And It Cuts Like A Knife  
She's Out Of My Life_

I continued singing, my eyes closed as I felt the music coursing through me. I could hear all the cheering as I went.

_It's Out Of My Hands  
It's-" _ I cut off there to talk to the audience. "Can I come down there?" I asked.

They roared their approval and I walked down the steps to the small platform.

_To Think For Two Years She Was Here_

At this point, it was time to call one of the women on stage. I looked out and met an all too familiar pair of deep green eyes. Those were eyes that I knew anywhere. The eyes of the one person who understand me the woman that got away. Rochelle.

Maybe I was hallucinating or maybe I was really seeing her. I didn't know which but I did make sure she was the one brought up. I gestured to her and made sure it was specifically at her and security went and brought her up.

Her eyes showed uncertainty and as she got closer, I knew it was her. The love of my life, the one who I couldn't stop thinking about was standing there in front of me and I was speechless. I couldn't bring myself to continue to sing at the moment. I looked at her in awe, was it possible that she'd grown more beautiful since the last time I saw her?

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. It was like God had sent me a personal piece of heaven and I was never letting it go again, I knew that.

"I've missed you so much…." I whispered in her ear, it was the best moment of my entire life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Rochelle's POV**

I couldn't believe he'd recognized me in the sea of people that had surrounded me. He's held me for what seemed like hours. Being in his arms again felt so amazing, I'd missed him a lot. By the end of the show I was sad to be leaving him. It opened a fresh wound in my heart and the memories of that day came flashing back.

_Flashback to 1985_

"_Rochelle wait! Please…please don't do this…." Michael begged, I bit my lip_

"_I have to go Michael… I-I can't hold you back any more." I said as I raced to the door._

_Michael raced after me, jumping in front of the door. He'd always been quick on his feet. "Rochelle, please. You're not holding me back. I can balance us and work. Stay, please. I need you…" His voice broke._

"_I- you don't need me Michael, you'll be fine. Focus on your career for now. You have so much ahead of you still, I don't want you to be tied down…" I told him._

"_But…" His eyes welled with tears. By this point I'd sincerely started to rethink my choice now._

"_Just… let me go Michael…." I said in a quiet voice, trying to keep it together._

_He reluctantly moved away from the door. "I-if that's what you really want…." He said in the most broken tone I'd ever heard._

_I just nodded and dashed out the door with my stuff, not looking back… I couldn't._

_End Flashback_

My eyes welled with tears at the memories. He'd been so broken that day, it was heartbreaking. I'd broken down the moment I'd gotten to the airport. He was only man I'd ever loved and I left him. I don't really know how I did it.

"Rochelle?" I heard someone beside me ask

"Hmm?" I said looking over at the person. It was Naomi… I'd forgotten she was there.

"You ok, girl? You seemed to be somewhere else." She said

"Oh. Yeah, I just… was thinking… that's all" I said, falling silent.

"Oh… ok" She said. I could hear the worried edge to her voice.

I cleared my throat. "We should go, the concert's over and it's getting kind of late." I said

"Yeah." She said. I knew she was still worried, but I didn't want to talk about it. I walked forward to exit the stadium, Naomi following beside me.

"Miss!" I heard a voice call me, I turned around confused. A young man with curly blond hair and pale blue eyes raced up to us. He was a good-looking man who couldn't be any older than 26.

"Yes?" I asked him, wondering who he was or what he wanted.

He came to stand in front of me. "Hi. Um, are you Rochelle Gonzales?" He asked me.

I blinked and just nodded, shocked he knew who I was.

"Good um" He lowered his voice "Mr. Jackson has requested to see you."

"Michael?" I breathed out, my voice barely above a whisper.

The man nodded. "Only if you wish to see him, of course." He added.

"I um…" I was surprised by this new information. I looked over at Naomi for help. She smiled and nodded in encouragement.

I swallowed hard. "…Ok…." I said "Take me to him."

"I'll meet you back at the car." Naomi said with a smile

I just nodded and followed after the young man, still in shock. 

**Michael's POV**

I paced around my dressing room with my hands behind my back. It felt as if a million thoughts were running through my head at one time. Would she come? Did she still love me? Had she moved on? What was she doing right now? How was her family? So many questions, so many doubts, it was too much to take. I was nervous and still hurting from our break up. I couldn't move on and lately… she seemed to always be on my mind.

I heard a light knocking on the door and stopped in my tracks. "It's open…" I called, praying it was her. I looked up and held my breath as the door opened. I felt a surge of relief as my angel stepped through the door. She was looking down, a few strands of her beautiful caramel hair swung forward. "Rochelle…." I said

"Hi Michael" She said in a soft tone.

"Hello." I said with the smallest relieved smile. "How have you been?" I asked. There was so much I wanted to ask her.

"Good. How about you?" She asked, peaking up at me. I saw so much emotion in her emerald pools. I'd missed them so much.

"Alright. Better now that you're here." I told her. I walked forward and took her hands in mine gently. "Rochelle… I've missed you so much. Seeing you tonight was… unbelievable." I started "I need you in my life…"

"Michael…." She said in a soft tone.

"I-it doesn't have to be anything more than a friendship." I told her quickly. I couldn't let her get away again, not this time. "I'm not asking for a relationship. I just want to be able to know I have you to talk to. You know me more than anyone. You won't judge me or use me for my money like so many others…."

She was quiet for awhile. "Alright…" She said "But only a friendship. I can't handle trying again Michael… it'd be too much"

"I understand. A friendship was all I asked for…"

She sighed and then smiled and hugged me. "I've missed you too, Applehead." She said which caused me to laugh. It'd been forever since I'd heard that nickname.

**Rochelle's POV**

Last night had made me realize just how much I too truly needed Michael in my life. We'd talked for a bit, seeing how each other's lives had changed. I didn't mention Tyler while we were catching up, I wasn't ready to yet. I was still trying to figure out if I should tell him Tyler was his son or not. After we talked, I'd told him I had to head home with Naomi and he understood that and promised he'd call me soon. When I got back in the car Naomi wanted to know everything. I'd laughed and explained it all to her. I was currently listening to Tyler explain all the fun he'd had at Grandma and Grandpa's. He was animated, his eerie quietness gone completely.

"And then Grandma and I went to the park and fed the birdies!" He said with a grin as he finished his story.  
"That's great baby. I'm glad you two had fun." I said, parking the car at our house. "I helped him out and we walked hand in hand inside. "So what do you wanna do today?" I asked him.

"I don't know actually… what do you wanna do?" He asked me with a big smile.

"Hmm… I say we go to the water park, what do you say?" I asked him

"OK!" He said excitedly, darting to his room to get changed. I laughed at that and went to get ready as well, grabbing everything we needed. I was going to make this a fun day for us.


End file.
